


Gets his own back

by AwatereJones



Series: Future/Past [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: OK, so Jack is forgiven...ish...now they can settle to a new life ...Um...sorry. Hello...me here. SNORT. Time to shake the jar of marbles and see if any get lost over the lip. Buckle up, I am going off the rails here and this will only bear a passing resemblance to the origional last part of PCJanto's wonderful story.Do not steal other people's work ...PCJanto asked me to.





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen was laughing as she lamped Jack on the shoulder and he yelped, rubbing at it as she turned away, "Cocky bastard!"

"Oi, you asked for that mate!" Owen laughed as he watched Gwen reach for a file on the meeting table and Ianto entered with the tray of mugs, stopping everyone as they rushed to sit like children caught by the headmaster.

"So? What did I miss?" Ianto asked and Owen snorted.

"Jack was making lewd comments about Gwen's father's veggie patch and she thumped him" Tosh said and she watched Ianto's eye twitch, then he smiled.

"Ah yes, his Parsnips, right?" Ianto enquired and she grinned as she showed him the photo on her phone of the prize winning vegetables.

"Lovely, tell him I am impressed" Ianto said softly, "Mine did no good this year, not enough time spent on them I guess."

"Time spent" Owen snorted, "You just grow them, right?"

"Thinning, watering..the right soil…lots of things to consider" Ianto shrugged.

"Well, they are coming at the weekend, you know Dad would love to see the boys" Gwen smiled happily, "I told them about the terrible time you had with the nanny, they were so sorry to hear things didn't work out."

"Well, things happen for a reason" Ianto smiled politely as the team all frowned at Gwen and her weird way she had decided what had happened had been Anna, not her. She claimed an innocent confusion and the bug helped her case. The fact that Ianto seemed to have accepted things was what finally made everyone decide to let it go.

But Tosh watched her like a hawk now.

Owen liked the way Ianto seemed to freak Gwen out though, the way she would suddenly pale and look like she was gonna puke. He tried to ask her but she would always look at him like he was making it up. He couldn't prove it, but he had that feeling Ianto had done something to her. He had even covertly checked her bloods for Retcon but there had been nothing.

"Well, I shall have to check their diaries" Ianto said and she giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"How is your Mam's foot?" Ianto continued to speak as he placed the mugs down and she told them all about her mother's bunion, a vivid reminder of the wedding from hell about to finally happen as the final preparations began.

"Oh Ianto!" Gwen said suddenly, "You were right. The purple was clashy with my fuchsia, I went with a soft lilac dress for her instead, she looks lovely in it."

"Good" Ianto nodded, "Now if you will all excuse me, someone will be waiting for me at pre-school" Ianto went to leave and Jack rose from this chair calling him back, "Sir?"

"Any chance of a bye-bye kiss?" Jack pouted and Ianto's' face softened as he leaned over Gwen to kiss Jack tenderly, then he walked out. Jack stood for a few moments then sighed and sat, "He does like your mother."

"I was so grateful for him coming in to help with the finer details, I had no idea so much was involved" Gwen sighed.

"Well, now he's only part time and has time when Jay is asleep to cruise the websites I think he is quite enjoying the whole wedding thing" Jack smiled, "Ours was so low key. Maybe now it's legal we should look at a vow renewal or something."

"Josh is still loving his school?" Tosh asked and Jack nodded, "And Jay? Not pining for him while he's gone?"

"The first few days he seemed to worry for him, then I think he worked out that he always came back" Jack smiled, "Ianto is loving being a stay-at-home Tad. Jay is so forward. With Josh finishing at 1pm it means the afternoons are just for them."

"I can't wait for me and Rhys to have one" Gwen said happily, "He better be ready for the wedding night, I'm gonna wreak him."

Owen choked on his coffee as Tosh patted his back and Jack blinked at her crassness.

A lot had changed since the Hitchhiker had taken Gwen and made such a mess of everything and Jack was just pleased that things seemed to have some order to it now. At least the fact they had not taken Retcon hadn't changed things like he had been worried it might.

Ianto was being pleasant, accepting of his decisions and he knew he had to step up more as both a leader and a partner. Ianto was doing his part by accepting his decision; he needed to do his part by making sure his decision to keep Gwen was the right one. At least she didn't see to see him as a romantic interest anymore.

In fact, of he didn't know any better it was like she saw him more as a brother.

Gods, but she thumped his shoulder a lot these days.

Jack wondered if it was the fact Ianto's Grandparents were in the picture now that Ianto had let things lie. Pretend he was forgiven too.

They seemed to give him strength.


	2. worlds of difference

At first Ianto had been unsure if he would be able to accept Gwen around the boys but it seems that the old ways still worked. Gwen not only showed respect to him now, she sometimes faltered as of afraid.

He liked that.

He had reluctantly accepted trackers in the boys, but not his replaced and although he knew it was small he imagined his fingers could feel it under the skin when bathing Jay, the spot under his arm where Ianto held him in the water and he had whispered to his sweetling as he told him it was for the best.

He also liked doing the wedding, it was a good way to trust her and to see if the old magic had held. He was pleased that it had to the extent that Jack was starting to complain about Gwen treating him like a sibling instead of a boss.

It also made him think about his own hastily prepared civil union. It seemed sparse compared to this one, he wondered idly if this is what a Mother-of-the-bride felt like. Or a bridezilla. He could have sworn the florist tried to hide from him yesterday.

Josh was waiting on the swings, leaping off to hook his bag and run excitedly for the car as Ianto opened the side door and stepped back to let the beast in. As they drove to Rhia's he got a blow by blow description of a child who had puked raspberry milk everywhere and by the time they got to the house he had gone quiet.

Jay was sitting in his wee chair by the fire watching TV, his little legs kicking enthusiastically to the music as that stupid purple dinosaur danced about singing. Josh sat on the sofa and looked at the TV as Ianto walked through to the other room and placed an envelope by her hand.

"How was she?" Rhia asked, as always.

"Still holding" Ianto said as he settled into a chair, "I keep thinking she's gonna jerk or suddenly turn like a zombie in one of those movies, ya know? Go for the jugular."

She snorted and slipped the envelope into her pocket, his gifts to her never spoken of as he respected what little pride she had in paying for her to look after the kids while he did other works. If not for those envelopes she would have to return to the tribe.

And she liked it out here in the world of man.

As did he.

"I'll be a wee while" Ianto said, then he hesitated, "One of the kids at school was ill. Maybe a cleansing charm for the babans?"

Rhia was already moving, intent on making sure the little nephews did not fall to the bugs and viruses and she scooped up an old book from by the phone to flick through as she sought the right cleansing spell.

Ianto found his grandmother out in the garden with her hair loose, flowing down her back as she stood barefoot in the grass.

"How was he?" she asked as she always did.

"Still sorry but trying to overcome his weakness" Ianto replied, as always.

"Your Pop went ahead, I waited for you" she turned back and was young once more, ethereal and all powerful as she reached back her hand, hooking her grandling and pulling him with her as she stepped through the void and they alighted on the grass of a rolling green.

"Cousin!" a voice called out and Ianto turned to greet his kin, the meeting about to start.

Hopefully they would sort out this silly argument amongst the Ferts and Palts in time to go back for a cuddle with the boys before they had to go home to get dinner ready.

Ianto stifled a yawn as he remembered why he had left the circle in the first place and he threw a covert glare at his grandfather for pulling him back into the fold.

Bloody old shit.

Soon there was agreement and everyone sighed as they rose, Ianto still wanting to know why he had to be there just for a treaty that…

"Before we alight, let us give thanks for our cousin's return to our light" the old wizard said grandly and Ianto sighed as he turned to look at the wizened hand clasping his wrist like a bloody manacle.

"Great father" Ianto sighed softly, "I must return to my younglings."

"Of course but first you will get blessings" he cackled with glee, knowing he was being an old shit but at six hundred and twenty one he still had the delight in making the younglings bow to him especially this one who was so easily lost once before.

Ianto sighed and returned to the spot he had stood and slowly sank to a knee, bowing his head to look down at the symbol swirling on the mists around him.

The other mages started to whisper the incantation to match the symbol on which he knelt and Ianto closed his eyes as he felt the old magic seeping into his pores.

He had lost everything at Canary Warf, used all the power he had to protect himself and Lisa only to lose it all for folly.

Now, thanks to Gwen and her forcing his hand…

Ianto was returned to the world from whence he came and had begun the long healing process. It might take him years to regain his full capacity as an elder. At least he knew he had the time.

The Elfling rose to thank his family before returning to the world of men.

His men in particular.


	3. something on the wind

John Hart couldn't believe this shit.

After all her promises and bullshit the stupid cow had faltered at the finish line and he was stood out here in the fucking cold like a tom cat put out for spitting up a fur ball on the food carpet.

John was fucking furious.

All that work, all that time getting the kid for her and she fucked it up.

I will repeat that for you slowly.

she.

Fucked.

It.

Up.

He had been promised payment, she had agreed. You scratch my back and I'll scratch you yours. Bitch had spit on it. Bitch had promised but what was this shit he could see before him?

Not only had she changed her mind she had been forgiven?

And there she was …walking across the Plass with her hand in the crook of Jaxton's fucking arm like nothing had happened. John was about to make his presence known when he saw him.

Ianto was striding towards them, his coat flying back like Jack's and the baby in the front pack was clearly visible as Ianto smiled and reached the two, then leaned in to Jack's space as Gwen politely stepped back.

What the fuck is this pretty shit?

Not only did she give the fucking baby back she stopped her pursuit?

He was supposed to be his.

That was the agreement, you get the baby, I get him.

John was fucking seething

.

.

.

.

.

"Jay was being fussy, he doesn't like it down there in the smelly old archives as much as out here. Andy is so up to date with the filing that I am almost not needed, luckily you still haven't found anyone who has mastered Carlotta" Ianto said happily referring to the ancient coffee machine with more than a little alien tech attached as he kissed Jack and stepped back, "Did you to get that piece of tat?"

"Looks like a pencil sharpener to me" Gwen showed him and he nodded his agreement.

"How is my wee star?" Jack asked as he peeked at the sleeping tot and he grinned as he slid an arm around Ianto. Pulling him in close as they all walked to the invisible stone to return to the Hub, "I was just saying to Gwen that he is getting so big."

"Up a size in his wee stretchies" Ianto agreed happily, "The cake is set Gwen."

"Cake?" Jack asked.

"There is this bakery over in Splott, makes the most exquisite cakes" Ianto explained to his husband, "A wee horse drawn carriage shaped like a pumpkin, you know…Cinderella style. Even a wee glass slipper made of sugar glass that sits by the carriage. Gwen's colour wheel and everything."

"Colour wheel?" Jack blinked as his husband spoke a foreign language.

"She is in the carriage, Rhys kneeling by the shoe looking up at her. It takes them days to make it, they will make it on another cake so she can cut the bottom layer and save the carriage scene." Ianto gushed, "I will have a little glass case made and she can display it, like a coffee table maybe or something."

She squealed as she learnt her preferred cake maker was on board and Ianto had thought of another thing that was going to make her big day perfect. She threw her arms around Ianto, squeezing gently as she was mindful of the baby and she felt that spike of …like… pain…making her step back and apologise as she rubbed her chest where she had touched the baby.

"Oh dear, my fault." Ianto smiled softly, "A pin in his nappy might have popped, best get him back in and check. I would hate it to prick him too."

Ianto smiled to himself as they walked across the Plass, the old magic still protecting his youngling as she felt physical pain on contact, the spell making her reject her urges to take the baby ever again.

As they got to the stone Ianto felt something and he turned to scan the crowd, the whisper of danger coming from somewhere but his strength was so low that he couldn't see anything amiss.

Still, as the stone dropped so did his gut.

There was something coming and he was not liking the taste in his mouth.


	4. John feels the burn

Ianto released the beast, letting Josh run squealing with glee as he headed for the nearest monkey bars, his baby brother asleep in his little capsule. Ianto selected a bench nearby and settled, placing the baby on the soft grass and watched his son play.

With the three mornings a week at the hub, Josh in pre-school and Rhia taking them some afternoons, Ianto was enjoying more time to himself. He was using it to visit with his grandparents more, the old blood renewing as he now stood on the ground of his people and he was relieved that he could do so now.

Finally, he could replenish all he had lost.

Finally, he seemed to have found a peace, even if it was at a cost.

Rhiannon called out, waving as she walked over and he rose to greet her, kissing her cheek and turning to Josh to call out, "Joshua Ifan Harkness Jones, do not land on your head!"

The upside down monkey simply waved as he watched his Aunty Rhia sit and check Jay as Ianto walked smoothly back to the SUV.

Now she had matching seats in her own SUV for Josh and a locking saddle for the capsule there was an easy handoff like this, making it easier for Josh who had asked on more than one occasion why Taddy was leaving.

How could Ianto explain?

As Ianto drove off a man entered the playground with a dog leash, cursing softly as he slumped next to Rhiannon.

"You've not seen a poodle by any chance have you?" he asked Rhiannon and she shook her head.

"Sorry, just arrived to get my nephews. I could ask my brother but he usually disregards anything but his kids" she apologised and he smiled softly.

"Such a lovely voice, I bet you speak Welsh too" he sighed, "Bloody thing. Not mine, my flat mate's. Always getting out, always comes back looking shagged. She'll be knocked up in no time."

Rhiannon laughed along with him and then looked back to Josh.

"Lovely little baby there, what's his name?" he asked.

"Jackson" she smiled, "Jackson Harkness-Jones the Second if you want to be hoity-toity about it. But we call him Jay. My brother is Ianto Harkness-Jones, these are his."

"He gave him his name" he whispered with shock.

"Well, Joshua there has Ianto's as a middle name." she pointed and he blinked again, "But this little one is the dead spit of his Dad."

He leaned closer to look at the baby and as he did Jay woke blinking up at the man and a grin spread across his little face, stilling the man with awe.

"His Dad is just as handsome, bloody devil" she scolded lightly, "You are going to be a lovely wee man aren't you, just like Tadda. Right?"

"Well, I have a poodle to catch, probably beat me home" he rose politely and bowed as he turned to leave, "Lovely to see the little ones."

"Nice to meet you" she smiled and he walked away as calmly as he could, still unable to get his head around the fact he had given him his name.

Harkness-Jones.

What was it about that enigma in a three piece suit that was so….

Fucking wonderful.

Wonderful enough to give him his name when all through their relationship Jax never….never let him use their relationship in a public show of commitment as intimate as sharing names.

Maybe he would ask him.

John Hart threw the dog leash in the trash as he steamed, not sure if he was more insulted by the fact that the baby was more than he could ever give Jack or that Eye Candy got more than ever thought possible from Jack.

He turned back and pulled the leash back out as he realised this was far from over.

Gods, but it burned.

.

.

.

.

.

Gwen was looking at the table cloths in the shop window as she pulled the coat around her tighter, her discomfort at the cold nothing to the worry that she might have been a bit hasty in choosing deep lavender tablecloths.

She fumbled out her phone and it rang a few times before a familiar voice sighed softly to show annoyance "Gwen?"

"Hey, I was thinking about what you said about the cloths. I never thought of the plate being a similar colour on the bottom layer of settings." She sighed, "I can see looking at them that it will look silly."

"Well, let's think it over" Ianto sighed and she grimaced as she heard his annoyance again. She hated annoying him as it felt like he was not one to piss off, "Look. The bottom plate and the cloth are almost the same, right?"

"Yeah?" she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Well, what if we get smaller white cloths and have the lavender under the white, then the lavender bottom plate and white plates for the rest, layer the colours." He finally said, "Gwen, is someone with you?"

"What?" she asked with surprise, "No, just me standing in the cold like a twat waiting for Owen to pull the SUV around from the alley."

"I thought…I thought I heard something"

She looked around and shrugged, "Just other people passing"

Ianto agreed to ask the organiser about white top cloths and plate setting then rang off, standing there looking at his phone for a long time.

He had heard something….a whisper of something that was so familiar.

But then…..

It faded away.

Gwen slid her phone back in her pocket and turned to watch the SUV turn and head for her, the figure across the road glanced over without a second thought as it walked the white poodle.

John Hart watched her climb in and the SUV roared off with the weasel faced man he had beaten for her behind the wheel.

He wondered if he would be smiling at her if he knew she had ordered that beating for laughing at her when she had wine spilt on her at some meal that had meant a great deal to her.

Bitch shit on everyone, didn't she.


	5. Fishy

Owen was settling the bill at the fish and chippie as Tosh selected a drink at the other end of the store so when he turned to find the man from the scuffle a few months ago standing there calmly watching him.

"Now go" a familiar voice purred and as the man turned to walk away John Hart leaned against the counter to address Owen, "I was surprised to see you with that sweet dark meat there, even more so when the gap-toothed bitch got into your ride the other day."

Owen was still shocked to silence and he glanced over to find Tosh still occupied with the label on the orange juice.

"She still owes me ya know" Jack said conversationally, "All the work I did for her, she never paid up. You know he didn't come cheap. I had to pay extra after you crushed his balls. I liked that by the way, quite the wee pit bull aren't you."

Owen glanced at Tosh again and this time she was calmly removing her gun from her purse and advancing, apparently John saw as well.

"See ya around Doctor Arse-wipe" he smiled, "If she's still around, I will be too. After all, I want what's mine."

Tosh got to Owen as John stepped out into the street and disappeared into the crowd.

"What did he want?" she demanded.

"To warn me about Gwen" Owen frowned, "I just don't know why. He had the man that attacked us with him. She ordered that."

"What!" she spluttered, yanking at the parcel of food, "Right. Hub. Now."

Owen sighed as he wondered if he would get to eat any or if they would wind up all over Gwen.

It still hadn't explained why John bothered with the reveal though.

.

.

.

.

.

"It wasn't me it was the bug" Gwen was in tears as Tosh raged and Jack sat with mild confusion as his ex-partner got dragged into things.

"Are you sure it was John?"

"Gwen? Tell him" Owen demanded, "Go on, tell him!"

"My man I used behind the scenes was John Hart" she sobbed, then looked to Jack.

"Right, let's take a moment" Jack rose, "Gwen, did you call him in or did he approach you, try to think."

"I…I…. don't….er….he was behind me" she sniffled, "At the dairy. In line, his hand brushed the back of my neck and I turned thinking it was Rhys but he…."

Tosh was already moving, snatching up a nearby scanner and moving it to Owen's neck as Gwen gaped, checking.

"Tell me" Owen demanded, "Did he plant one?"

"No" Jack said as he stood next to Tosh, "Methinks the one he placed on Gwen was the only one he could get. They are rare."

"See?" Gwen sobbed, It's not my fault!"

"Shut up" Owen snapped, "This isn't about you now, he seemed…it was weird. He wanted to stir things for Gwen, was talking about what he was owed. More like a gloat. Like he was gonna get it."

Gwen sat, the chair missed and she landed on the floor as Jack grabbed for her, her wail making Myfanwy peer out at her and squawk back angrily.

"Gwen, what did he want" Jack demanded, gripping her shoulders as he knelt in front of her, "Tell me, what did you promise him…why did he make you think you were offering, think. What did he want, if this was all his doing he had a plan. He came here for something, this entire hurt was one of his bloody schemes. What did he twist you into offering!"

She took a hitching breath, her mouth wide as she wailed again and they all jumped at the crack of Jack's hand across her face, "NO games. I don't care, tell me what the fuck he wanted."

Then she said it.

The one thing he could never give, the one thing John would have seen and wanted him to share, known he never would.

She said his name.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto checked his watch as he skipped down the steps to the house, walking towards the SUV as he tried to remember if Josh had George with him or not today.

He got to the SUV and looked through the window, smiling as he saw the monkey in the car seat where it's owner usually sat.

Cheeky monkey.

Ianto smiled at the soft toy and he felt melancholy then the temperature dropped like cold water had been dumped on him and he heard a whisper.

He spun but his power was too weak, he had heard a beat too late.

As John Hart sprayed the knockout gas into his face Ianto could only give thanks that he hadn't picked up the kids from Rhia yet.

His last thought was of Jack.

This was gonna kill him.


	6. Bitting off more than you can chew?

Ianto knew he was on a bed, knew it was not his.

Dark.

He was somewhere wrong, somewhere not right at all.

Ianto tried to move and found that to be an impossibility as the restraints cut into his skin.

Cut his skin.

Shit.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked down, the dull light almost making the blood on his wrist black in the moonlight, the only light in the room coming for the uncovered window.

He knew several things at once.

He was somewhere nobody could hear him as he wasn't gagged.

He was naked.

It was the country as there was no traffic.

He was naked.

Ianto felt the panic rising and swallowed it back down, trying to look around the room.

Something else.

He was somewhere he shouldn't have brought him to.

Not if John was going to think he was about to do this to him.

Light flooded his senses and he squeezed his eyes shut as he fought the urge to cry out from the pain, gods, what had he been given.

"Hello Eye Candy" John purred as he entered and Ianto blearily blinked up at him, feeling woozy, "Are you gonna puke? Tell me if you are."

"Fug you"

"It will wear off soon enough" John smiled at him and leaned down to croon in his ear, "Then we will have some fun honey. You see, I know you have some tricks, must have some major tricks if you can keep him happy and right now I would love…LOVE…to know how you taste. How it feels to cum down that throat that makes those luscious…."

John hadn't expected Ianto to latch onto his ear and he screamed more with shock than pain as Ianto savagely bit into his earlobe, retreating to look with shock at the animal writhing on the table.

The laughter was deep as the piece of ear was spat at him and the voice a deep gravelly growl, "You are sweeter than I thought you would taste as well."

"You bit me!" John spluttered with open shock, his hand over his ear as blood ran down his neck, staining his tunic collar.

"You started it" Ianto shot back with mirth.

Mirth.

John took a moment to reassess this…what the fuck….it fucking hurt.

"I can hear trees" Ianto said conversationally, "We are out in the country, aren't we."

"You fucking bit me!" John roared with growing rage.

Ianto rolled his eyes theatrically, "Well I never said I didn't bite now, did I?"

John frowned as he tried to work out how this outwardly dower man could be so fucking calm.

.

.

.

..

"What do you mean, he didn't turn up" Jack said with surprise, making everyone freeze and turn to look at him as he stood by Tosh's workstation with the phone in his hand, "This is Ianto we're talking about. He is never late, I mean NEVER!"

Tosh was already pulling up the trackers in the system and the boys showed theirs to be strong and true at Rhiannon's.

Owen was already on the phone as Andy reached for his as well, calling for some Heddlu support.

Jack looked over as he heard Andy demand protection for Rhiannon's house and sent a look of thanks for his quick thinking, then he turned back to watch Tosh track George Monkey who was clearly at their home. "Not with the boys?"

"Rhia, ask that wee beast of mine where George is, will ya?" Jack asked and he got confirmation that Josh had buckled him into his car seat to look after it and keep it warm.

"On it" Andy called out as he rose and snatched the coat from the back of his chair, "Come on Cooper, let's check… if the car is still there, maybe Ianto is too. Might have slipped on the pavement and bonked his head or something logical."

Jack paced as he waited for word and when Andy called back to say the keys were in the car door Jack felt the earth shift beneath his feet.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, I was going to be nice" John snarled as he glared at the man in the table, his naked body on display, "But if you keep this up I may have to damage you and it's never as much fun if the bottom is not fully conscious and fighting when you take them."

"Take me?" Ianto asked, his snort loud, "Whatever made you think you had me at a disadvantage?"

John stopped pacing and looked over at him with confusion.

"I saw you. I smelt you" Ianto said in a low growl, "I felt you. I knew she had help, knew she had a minion. And now, I have waited and been patient. And I am now able to be here alone on a room with the one who is responsible for all this bullshit that almost cost me my Jack."

"Your Jack" Jack sneered, "Who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Ahhhhhhh" Ianto laughed, "The real question is…. Who the fuck did YOU think I was?"


	7. extra

Awwww, go on then. I'll let you have this chap then.

.

.

7

"You want to know your one mistake Captain? Apart from bringing me to my woodland that is."

A restraint snapped, Followed by another as Ianto effortlessly rose from the bed, "The one mistake you always make?"

John had reached the wall and he pressed against it, hyperventilating as the changeling now stood, dripping from the wrist wound without a care, "For it is the mistake Man always makes."

John whimpered.

"You fuck with us!" Ianto snarled, his wolven jaws opening and John finally screamed. He fumbled with the VM and winked away, Ianto changing to his true form as he blinked and shook his head. It had cost him all he had to do that, the last of the new power depleted and he stood in the true form of his kind… an Elfish one.

He focused on changing his ears, gods he knew those would be the bug bear as he staggered for the door.

Jack telling him about John's fear of dogs had been a pearl, the only reason John made silly jokes about small dogs due to the fact that large ones terrified him. Mind you…Ianto had wanted to know how it felt to be a werewolf.

Felt weird.

Not all elves can do that.

Not all are changelings.

Ianto made it downstairs and saw his coat over a chair, the relief thrumming as he pulled it down and collapsed with it beside him.

His hand reached for the pocket.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack was frantically working to find Ianto, bemoaning the lack of a fucking tracker and he kicked himself for not insisting…insisting…like that would have worked.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Gwen was unusually quiet as if chewing on something and he looked at her again, wondering if he was missing something there but then his gut would clench again and he would be back to pacing as he tried to work out how the fuck this had happened.

Where was he?

"Jack!" Tosh was yelling "Whitechurch Hospital on the line, the emergency number was rung by Ianto's phone. He managed to fumble the emergency call button."

The SUV never moved so fast with mortals on board and even Owen was relieved when they finally got there in one piece, Jack flying into the main reception demanding Ianto.

He looked a right mess. He had been beaten, obvious in the bruising and one wrist was heavily bandaged.

"Baby" Jack whispered as he drew him into his arms, "Oh gods baby."

Ianto groaned and the doors flew open like a strong wind had whooshed down the hallway, the grandparents moving with such speed that Gwen staggered back.

"How is he!" Margaret demanded as she looked for herself, Jack's look changing from shock to realisation.

"No" he said softly.

"Look at his wrist mother, look what they did" Ifan growled, "Who did this to our boy."

"You can't be" Jack said, swinging to look at the man in his arms, "He…he can't be."

"Can't be what." Owen asked with confusion but Jack ignored him, looking to the grandparents expectantly.

"That's why they chose him for the gift, right?" Jack sighed, "They said he was the one who could carry our child, I never… ahhhh fuck. They simply released his ability. Holly shit on a stick."

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Owen demanded.

"Oh Gods, of course he is" Jack was grinning now as it all suddenly made sense, "That's why he's like cat nip, oh my Goddess. Of course he is."

"Jack, you got to smack her back at the hub. Can I smack you?" Owen growled.

"Owen, Ianto is Elvish."

"What?"

"He is telling you that we are Elven people. You know" Ifan turned and as he did he changed, his hair lengthening and his ears growing into points as he de-aged.

"You know…an Elf?"


	8. retreat to the country

"Bullshit" Owen snorted with disbelief as Ianto's grandmother also turned, changing to a young woman with blonde hair and a twinkling smile as she canted her head.

"Why do you not believe in us?" she said softly, "The Mara are real, you call them fairies. We are the Elvish. You call us elves."

"Oh my god" Andy was the one to speak, "That is so cool."

"Jack" Ianto sighed and Jack returned his attention to him, crooning softly. "Get me out of here."

"Right, where do we go?" Jack asked as he was pulling at the blankets to wrap Ianto for transport and Owen realised he was serious, running to get the paperwork sorted for release.

"Our place" Ifan said softly, "He is almost drained, he needs to feel the woods around him."

"Did you come be vehicle or fly" Jack asked as they moved through the corridor and Owen stopped walking to gape, then start walking again as the grandparent sighed softy.

"We do not fly, that is a myth" Margaret laughed softly, "We took a taxi."

"Right, I'm sorry." Jack smiled as he waited for Owen to fetch the SUV, "I only had a little time in your world, I am still naïve in the ways of your kind."

"Well, you had better get with the programme boy" Ifan snorted, "You mated to one."

"Forever" Jack said softly as he paused, his arms full of love, "An eternity. Shit. You guys are immortal."

"No" Ifan replied, "another myth. We just live a very long time. An earth year is merely a day to us."

"Bullshit" Owen huffed, well aware that he was repeating himself a lot today.

"In our lands Ianto is still a child, out here I think he's about three hundred give or take" Margaret smiled at the funny little man Ianto had described as a weasel faced bastard but with a good heart, "The oldest of us is over eight millennia old."

"Bull…." Owen closed his mouth as he realised what Jack was so startled about.

He finally had someone who could be with him.

Forever.

Or at least close enough to.

.

.

.

The closer they got to the country the more Ianto rallied and by the time they were crunching up the driveway to the homestead Ianto was alert, looking around eagerly for signs of his babies, still holding onto the fear of leaving them.

Rhiannon was there and seeing the three older children running about screaming playfully was a balm, the little baby clinging to him as if he were the one suffering from some form of trauma took Ianto's attention as he sat and crooned softly until Jay was reassured that his Tadda was OK.

Ianto was soon asleep, a deep fathomless sleep as the worlds turned around him. Jack slid into the bed to hold him, comforted knowing their children were just in the other room getting smothered with affection by the Grandys.

Owen seemed to have recovered himself enough to ask questions now, serious and sometimes pertinent ones, also some 'Owen' ones. "So… does that make the boys Elves too?"

"Half, we won't know if they carry the gift of our kind until they are older" Ifan answered as he watched Owen cradle wee Jay possessively, "Halflings can go either way, either Elf or mortal."

"Well, that won't be a problem" Owen snorted as he watched the others play on the floor with the children, Josh in charge, "Jack is immortal too."

Ifan blinked as he tried to comprehend what he had just said, Owen carried on oblivious to the clanger he had just dropped, "Anyway, he's not from Earth, he's an alien sort of, so who knows how it will end up."

Ifan stared at Owen as Josh called out and Owen rose to head over, then turned and deposited the baby into the old man's arms, "Gotta go. His Lordship calls."

Ifan looked down at the little face as Jay looked up with equal seriousness.

Back in the bedroom Jack was gently stroking Ianto's shoulders and side as he cuddled him, so thankful that he was OK. Gwen was back at the hub with Andy, searching for any sign of John but he knew they wouldn't find any.

As he lay there his gaze slid to the VM sitting by the bed.

He could find him.

Anytime, anywhere.

John had forgotten all about their joined VMs, hadn't he? All partners had a tracker set for their partner, the alpha able to see where the Beta was at all times.

Maybe it was time he reminded him.


	9. You woke the Dragon

"Hello Johnty"

John swung with shock at the familiar purr and gaped as Jack slid into the spot at the urinal that was vacant next to him, Jack's face as impassive as his manner and John was instantly on alert.

He knew this man, finally he could see his ex-partner of old and he wondered why he had such a self-destructive streak in his soul that he kept poking the sleeping dragon. An old saying and a just one given those midnight eyes sucking his soul from his core at the moment, a gentley twitch of the upper lip the only indicator that if he tries to leave he will do so without his head.

"You…she didn't tell me everything" he decides to throw her under the bus, after all she had not kept her end of the bargain right? "I had no idea he was so….so…."

"Out of fucking bounds" Jack finally let his anger show, his eyes deadly as John shrank under his gaze.

"Awww, come on. A nice piece of eye candy…." Whatever else John is going to say is lost as Jack lashes out, caching John on the jaw and he flies back as Jack drives a fist into John's stomach with enough force to lift him -momentarily- from the ground. With the wind knocked out of him, John drops to his knees, opens his mouth to say something, but instead vomits, gagging as he gasps for breath.

.

.

.

Outside the same said bar, his gait is steady, his shoulders relaxed, hands limp at his sides, breath steady…Ianto has followed his husband.

The two guards at the door glance up as he approaches, standing as they shift into character.

"What are you…" A guard begins to speak and without slowing, Ianto reaches into the man's jacket, slips free the pistol from the shoulder holster therein and …THUMP! THUMP! -fires -twice- …into the man's heart, before turning- THUMP! - to fire once into the other guard's face, never slowing, kicking open the door

He calmly moves to enter the facility, shooting anything that moves. He is the angel of death: each target receives two well-placed bullets to ensure incapacitation. He never slows, never misses, and will not stop.

Ianto enters as a patron leaves, the bathroom now empty save himself, Jack, John, and the two Bergoviches who appear to be moving to protect John. Of course. Bodyguards. As the door closes, Ianto produces a Straight Razor, drives it between the door and the jamb, and snaps it in two.

Inside one of the bodyguards turns as Ianto approaches, his eyes instantly wide -uncomprehending- as the broken tip of the blade easily slices open his neck, splashing Ianto with his hot blood.

As the bodyguard drops to his knees -bleeding out- the second guard produces a pistol and -as Jack moves into him- manages to fire off a round which punches through Jack's shoulder.

John tenses -eyes wide- shakes off before zipping up his pants, reaches into his jacket, and fumbles for his gun.

With a cry derived far more from anger than pain from his beloved husband spurring him on, Ianto head butts the other bodyguard -shattering his nose, his face instantly crimson with blood to match Ianto's crimson mask- before Ianto is slashing the remnant of the blade wide, severing the bodyguard's artery. John turns with pistol held out-Jack slaps it aside, breaks his arm and kicks in his leg -sending him to his knees, screaming.

Jack grabs an arm, twists it behind John's back, drags him towards the towel, grabs him by the hair, and shoves his face into the toilet. He holds him there for a good amount of time... ...before ripping him back out and releasing him with disgust.

Gasping for breath, John's eyes are wide, sobriety having swiftly returned.

"What the fuck" John splutters and Ianto answers by slamming his head against the rim of the toilet –breaking John's nose- before shoving his face back beneath the water. A long beat... ...and he pulls John back up for air.

Jack pulls John from Ianto's arms like to three year olds fighting over a toy and twists John's arm behind his back, Jack snaps John's wrist, and -as he drives his face back beneath the water- Jack snaps one finger after the next. Underwater, John screams, struggling. Jack pulls him free.

"I will only say this one time, because you were once my friend I will tell you" Jack snarls, his voice breaking with emotion, "You ever come near my family again and past friendship or not, I will end you. Do you hear me? I will fucking atomise you!"

He moves about... from one place to the next... he's put John under his thumb... wherever John goes, so does Jack. John whimpers as he now knows he is not getting out of this unscathed. If he remembers correctly, his old partner always ends a speech like that with a ….

Jack twists John's arm, breaking it with a dry SNAP.

John screams...


	10. finally there is light

They drive back to the homestead in silence, Ianto calmly reloading the gun as he stops to look at the cuff of his shirt, the blood is setting and he clucks his tongue annoyed that another shirt is ruined.

The street lights get further apart until they fade away and the country road is long, endless.

Jack is in shock as what just happened.

But…

He really enjoyed that.

.

.

.

.

"But I want Taddy!" Josh wailed as he stomped his foot, the Harkness-Jones pout at full volume.

"You know they went out for a drive" Margaret scolded her great-grandson as she laid the sleeping baby in his basket, "They needed to talk."

"All they do is talk" he huffed, "Like…hissy snarly ones or the silent glary ones."

"But things are changing" she assured him, "They are really talking now. No more things in the way."

"Nainny?"

"Yes love?"

"Is it about our magic?" Josh asked softly and she turned to look at him, leaning down as he wriggled fingers at her.

"And what do you know about the magic little one?" she asked with raw hope.

Josh grinned and shrugged, running his car across the floor and she knew deep down in her heart that the next generation held the gift as well.

Lights flood the room and she smiled as Josh gasped, racing for the front door and he was struggling to open it as his father stepped inside, scooping him up with a roar of playful glee, then airplaned him through the house.

Ianto entered more sedately and his grandmother looked at him with horror, seeing the reason for Jack removing the child as Ianto removed his jacket and exposed the bloodstained shirt. He carefully unbuttoned each cuff as she moved to him and held out her hand for the shirt.

"I was angry" Ianto said sullenly, suddenly looking a lot like the child she had just been scolding, "He seemed to think it was not his problem."

"And her?"

"I've not even looked at her since…well. I don't know what he wants to do" Ianto sighed as he slumped on the sofa in his singlet.

"Well 'He' thinks it's time to be a husband and father before a boss" Jack said as he entered the room and looked over at his mate, "Maybe this is something that needs to be talked about, not just ruled on like a bloody lord."

"I…I am trying to forgive her" Ianto sighed softly, "But…why didn't she warn us? All this time and she never said that I was supposed to be his reward. Bug or not, she knew damned well."

"She reminds me of someone I once knew." Jack admitted, "Her moxie, her push and demanding way. Like a bossy sister."

"But she sees something else in you" Ianto shrugged, "No matter how I steer her away, she keeps circling back to you."

"You do keep warning me but I am stubborn too. The old, 'we shall overcome' mentality" Jack snorted, "Sorry love."

"I am not proud of my tantrum back there but I will do it again, if anyone ever threatens me or mine I will put them down" Ianto lifted his head to lock eyes, "I intend to spend my days with you. All of them. I do not intend backing out of this Verse because some little arsehole can't get over his need to hump my leg."

"Gods, I love it when you talk dirty" Jack grimaced and Ianto laughed softly as his grandmother watched on in silence. "John has got the message now, the only way he respects."

"Gwen cannot stay. You know that, right?" Ianto finally said sadly, "She will always be a weak link in the chain. As long as she is by your side, he has a way back in. She is stupid, gullible and for all her tears and wailing she is still easily suggestible. He got to her once. He can again."

"I…I know" Jack sighed as he rubbed at his face, "I think I always knew but I really wanted to ignore it."

"No more" Ianto was firm, "We start from here. OK? From this night forward we are equals, we discuss, agree and move as a unit. OK?"

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "New day, new start. Gwen can either transfer to…"

Ianto's face fell as he realised Archie's name was about to be said and he sighed, rising to leave the room.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "I was going to ay London Heddlu. The Retcon will need a cover story and I think London Heddlu would be best. Rhys was talking about moving closer to his parents, this will please him too. No more Torchwood."

"Really?" Ianto asked, turning back to search Jack's face.

"Yes love. Really" Jack smiled softly, "It's a no brainer. There is no choice. Only you."

Ianto's smile was soft and sweet, calling Jack home.

Finally.

They could rest once more in each other's arms without fear.


	11. an ideas man this one

Ianto didn't want to get his hopes up but he was still quietly excited as he sat and waited for the meeting to start and when Gwen entered to sit calmly he knew Jack hadn't spoken to her yet. His heart sank.

"OK kids, settle down" Jack said, sounding more like a school teacher than a team leader and Ianto looked up at him with a soft look of question that Jack ignored as he sat, "Everyone start by thanking Andy for the cream buns."

Everyone echoed the thank you as Ianto settled back to watch what Jack was going to do, still not ready to give u on him and as if hearing, Jack reached for his hand and squeezed, "I know you are all as happy as me that Ianto is here today, the coffee is top notch as always love, thanks. Also, since Andy is doing so well I have decided it's time for me to take some leave, Owen is second in command and as such he will be acting Director in my absence. Ianto and I are taking that honeymoon we never got."

"Oh" Gwen said with surprise, then her eyes narrowed, "How long? I only got…"

"Oi!" Owen snapped, "What the fuck are you talking about? You are junior staff, Jack is the boss. He has worked here for more years than I care to know and has years worth of fucking leave saved up. How long is up to him!"

"Thank you Owen" Jack smiled at him then looked back at Gwen, "However it is not any of your concern. I want you to report to Owen once I have finished my weekly reports with him this afternoon. I need to close out all the files on the past few months, including that least savoury one."

"Of course" she smiled, "A terrible affair, best closed and placed in the trash."

"Yes" Jack smiled and squeezed Ianto's hand, sending such a rush of love through Ianto's' body that he was unable to help himself, leaning over to press his lips to Jacks' cheek in an affectionate kiss before rising to get refills.

Everyone watched the rare display of pleasure and Gwen preened as she rose to follow leaving Jack and Owen to talk about ….something that Jack held his hand over during the meeting which Owen seemed excited about given the way he kept looking at the form's filing codes along the top of it.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked and as she pulled the door shut Jack's sigh seemed quite sad. I suppose it is sad, what happened. John bloody Hart. She got to the kitchen and found Andy leaving with a look of almost…terror as he raced for the cells and she looked back and then to Ianto with her eyebrows raised.

"I asked him to check our guests" Ianto smiled, "We did a scoop and run last night and left the miserable sod to cool off and I just remembered him. Never mind, Andy can provide some water and check there is still life."

"A blowfish?" she asked as she accepted the cup of coffee he was holding out, "A weevil? Jack is usually kinder to the weevils."

"No, something else" Ianto said vaguely, "Just…well. Meat when we were finished with him."

"You make it sound like you are going to feed him to Janet" she laughed and he grinned back.

"No, I don't think so. She has standards" Ianto quipped, "Myf might find it a funny toy though."

"Ianto…I…."

"Owen's finished" Ianto said softly, "Gwen…I'm sorry we never seemed to gel. I know you did try."

"Well, one of those things I guess" she sniffed as she turned to leave, "We can't both have him can we. Had to be a competition in the end."

Ianto stood stock still as Jack gaped up in the office, watching and listening to the conversation on the CCTV and he watched as Ianto canted his head and raised his hand to make a mark in the air that seemed to hover then disparate like smoke.

"Babe?" Jack asked down the coms, "You OK?"

"Just a bad smell, soon aired out" Ianto replied as he turned back to the coffee machine, "Coffee Cariad?"

"Yes please love" Jack replied, deciding to ignore the magic Ianto had employed and as Owen asked Gwen to take a seat and roll up her sleeve Jack turned off the camera feed. He didn't need to see what was about to happen, Rhys sitting on the other chair had seen the kitchen scene well enough to be quietly chewing the inside of his mouth as it was.

"So you understand?" Jack asked sadly, "It has to be like that?"

"Yeah" he replied then snorted, "You can't' wipe me out too can ya?"

"Your memories?" Ianto asked from the doorway with shock.

"No, hers of me" he snarled with annoyance, "We fight, bicker, pick and this wedding has been the breaking point for me. The honeymoon was full of you and Ianto, moaning and bleating. Now this…shit. I just want a quiet life but even in London she will find some shit to burrow into. It's her nature."

"I am sorry" Ianto sat and placed the coffees down, "We can do whatever works for you. But what will you tell your family? What is your decision on the future now?"

"Well, I will tell them she had an affair. They will go so dog on her that they won't question it" Rhys said firmly "I will move to a new place with nothing if her in it, her shit can go with her. Then…I guess I will start again."

"At Harwood's?" Ianto canted his head.

"Yeah" Rhys snorted, "Nothing else I can do."

"well…you do cook like an angel" Ianto said softly as he glanced at Jack, "I do so need a help with the kids, the house and everything while pursuing…er…family business….ever thought of being a nanny? My sister is desperate for a housemate to help with the bills, she had two kids, plus my two some of the time. It is based here, you could freelance driving trucks which I know you preferred to a desk and maybe the odd bit of catering for us?"

Jack looked at him with surprise, Rhiannon being the one who did all that then he saw what Ianto was looking at and smiled.

Of course.

With Johnny long gone this lovely teddy bear would be settled in no time.


	12. Family ties

Rhiannon stared at the man who was currently carrying bags into her back room while gushing at the children, "And you have a real park behind you, going back into the woods. Awesome, I love nature. Do you?"

David wasn't sure what to make of him and Mica was enamoured, especially since he kept stopping to let her go through the doorways first, calling her princess.

"Brother?" Rhiannon said softly, "What is going on?"

"Rhys needs a fresh start and you need a man about the place. Someone else to watch the kids so you can come renew with me" Ianto explained, "Rhys is a natural. He loves kids, is a mean cook and I think he will be a great guardian of the gates."

"Guardian of….really?" she turned to look at him with fresh eyes, seeing what her brother saw as he lifted both children easily with each arm to swing them. Josh running over to latch onto a leg as Rhys laughed.

"Also…he's quite cuddly isn't he" Ianto said in a gentle whisper as her eyes slid over his body taking in the muscle and brawn hidden under the fat.

"He can be toned, he could do" she agreed, "Strong."

"Really?" Ianto teased now, "Just….toned?"

"Stop it" she slapped him then went to talk to Rhys, wanting to see if he could really be a guardian of their people or not.

Ianto was always a good judge in these things, had he not warned her about Johnny?

A little noise had Ianto creeping down the hall with Rhys following, little Jay woken from his nap by the children's yelling. He lay with his blankets kicked off, his arms and legs flapping with delight as they peered over the edge of the cot.

The tiny dinosaur onesie he had on had the hood up, the boogily eyeballs rolling about as he wriggled. He looked so cute that Rhys made a little squealing noise in his throat. He looked to Ianto in silent question and Ianto nodded, giving permission for him to touch the baby and he was touched that Rhys would be that respectful.

"O-ho ho!" Rhys crooned, "What have we here? Looks like a stinker to me."

Jay squealed and kicked energetically with his arms reaching, excitedly squealing as Rhys lifted him and held him gently against him, "You are a lovely wee bit, aren't you."

Rhiannon stood in the doorway as she watched Rhys' face, crooning and loving the little sweetling and she knew her brother's thoughts now, a rush of affection and annoyance as Rhys looked up and met her eye, grinning at her as he spoke, "Look. Isn't he perfect?"

Wow.

Ianto cuddled his first son on the sofa as he watched Rhys gush over his youngest, the clear and obvious heart on display not lost on anyone.

"I wanted me one of these" Rhys said after a while, "Gwen…she wanted to wait. I had hoped that after the wedding but…I wonder why I even stayed. I don't know what sort of mother she would have been but I know I wouldn't have liked her technique."

"Everyone is different" Ianto shrugged, "we were raised in the old ways. I hope you don't mind that we are of the old faith."

They seemed to pause as he looked down at the baby, then he smiled softly, "Me Gran was of the old ways. Went on little pilgrimages in the woods and talked to the wee folk."

"Did she now" Ianto smiled serenely, "I thought you had a look of our kind to you. A touch of the fae, like."

"Fae?" Rhys canted his head, "That was what she used to call herself, "I'm just Fay me. Funny, her name was Daisy."

Ianto laughed softly, watching his sister as her eyes widened. Now she really saw what her brother did.

One who was lost … one of their own.

Gammy Bastard.


	13. sharp sting of truth

Ianto stood stroking his baby's temple, the small space between Jay's eyebrow and hairline in a slow hypnotic rub and he smiled as he watched those eyelids grow heavy with sleep.

It was one of Ianto's favourite times of day. His son's sleepy smile both gummy and full of adoration as he sighed, the wee chest settling as the deep blue sapphires disappeared and sleep took hold.

"Rabbits, dancing in the long grass" Ianto whispered gently, "There is a soft breeze and their laughter is carrying to their Tadda and Dada who are sitting on a tree stump watching over them. Safe in the woods, with their friends all around them. Two little rabbits all safe and sound in the Wilding Wood's embrace."

Ianto let his eyes wander to the day bed where his older son lay, his thumb firmly planted as he sighed softly, a strand of hair by his ear getting twirled around a finger as Josh chased his brother in the long grass, the dream so real and warm, fulfilling and empowering.

Ianto turned to leave and he was startled to find Jack silently watching in the doorway, leaning against the frame with the sleeves of his shirt rolled and his suspenders around his thighs.

"Someone else need a nap?" Ianto asked softly, turning back to double check his wee rabbits, then pull the door to. Taking Jack's hand, he led him across the hallway to their room and pushed him onto the bed, shushing him as he removed his own shoes and slid into Jack's arms.

"Was that some sort of spell?"

"I would never enchant my children" Ianto assured him, not insulted by Jack's naivety in such things, "I was casting. Throwing out a suggestion, like…a scent on the wind. Either they smell it or they don't and if they chose to name the scent, it may take them away."

"Flying around in Never Never Land" Jack said as he yawned and snuggled closer.

"Look at us, an afternoon nap with old farts" Ianto smiled, pleased that Jack was not making sexual advances, respecting Ianto's 'Taddyness' still thrumming. "I do love you."

"Oh Ianto" Jack smiled as he stroked his cheek, a similarly hypnotic rub as his son had received at the hands of his beloved, "There are no words for how much I love you."

"We are in a place of calm, peace and tranquillity yes?" Ianto asked and Jack nodded. "So, if I were to ask what you will do with him?"

Jack growled and pouted, knowing Ianto was carefully trying to navigate a stormy sea.

"Is it a Torchwood thing or …can I make a suggestion?" Ianto whispered, rubbing his nose against Jack's then kissing him gently, almost chastely.

"I'm listening Holdfast."

"My people have their own justice and he did transgress against me and mine. Maybe we should give him to my elders to deal with. I would assume he has never seen the true power of my kind and…well. Maybe he would learn to show some fucking respect before it is too late." Ianto sighed as he saw Jack's indecision. "They will not kill him, even if he begs for it."

"No, it's not that" Jack assured him, "I just…I worry he will talk his way around them. This is John we are talking about. Wheedle his way in and next thing you know he has a bloody title."

"Jack. Come and I will show you" Ianto rose and Jack followed but he hesitated when they went to walk outside, looking down at their bare feet.

"It's ok" Ianto whispered pulling Jack towards a briar latch and as they got to it it…dispapated like mist.

A veil.

It tickled.

Jack looked with wonder at the new world, the colours almost oil paintings wrapped around them with splotches of watercolour thrown in and he looked up at the sky that was a …water? The water like a huge lake above them.

"Ianto? Are we upside down or under a lake?"

"Neither" Ianto replied calmly, "We are inside a waterfall."

Jack lowered his gaze to stare at him with wonder.

"This entire city is enclosed in the waters of life, each droplet of water a moment of time" as Ianto spoke he reached out his hand and there were droplets of water, as if they appeared out of thin air, "All around us are the hopes and dreams of our peoples. Time. Memories and destinies all entwined in the everlasting eternity of time."

"You know, the Doctor would love this place" Jack muttered as he looked at the buildings in the distance, glittering g on the …"Ianto? Where does the light come from it this is like…a cave or fissure or whatever?"

"The diamonds" Ianto snorted and he pointed to the ceiling and the water parted to reveal a sea of diamonds beneath the waves. "They are not fireflies or glow worms my love, They are the teardrops of dragons. Diamonds that will shine eternally, as long as there are reasons to weep. I created some of these, weeping over you."

Ianto was looking up as he spoke and Jack took a raged breath.

"You said they were created by dragons my love"

"Yes, of course. What breed of Elf do you think I am?" Ianto canted his head, "I am Welsh. Of course I am a dragon heart."

Jack looked back up at the star-like diamonds as he wondered how many had formed from Ianto's grief and he prayed that he would cause no more.

For all their beauty, he saw their sharp edges, like knives hanging over their heads.

Daggers, removed from the dragon's heart.


	14. wonderland

Jack was aware of music, soft and sweet as he swayed, the solid warmth of his husband pressed against him in his arms and he opened his eyes to see the water falling around them like standing in a shower yet not getting wet, then he remembered where they were and he raise his head from Ianto's shoulder to look at the multicoloured droplets that fell like a gentle rain.

"Ianto?" he whispered softly and Ianto hummed from Jack's shoulder, his face still pressed against his throat, "Is this real?"

"Yes and no" Ianto replied, "This is the between place. Like a gateway between worlds. I guess you would say it's the opposite of a void. It is full of light, life and happenings. My people, your people, other peoples…all exits here."

"This is where you come to …renew? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes. There is a portal over there in the rock face, I can step into another realm again. Into the deep Wilding Wood of olden time. I guess it's like…this is a time machine. Each door is to another place, another time. We just don't' travel through time in this place, we step through portals." Ianto considered and then went on speaking, "We use these places much as you would different rooms of your house. Different things happen at different places. The Old Wood is strong with energy and it feeds me like…recharging a battery."

"I understand" Jack crooned, encouraging Ianto to place his head back on his shoulder and Jack nuzzled his hair as they slowly danced, Jack feeling the muscles of his love moving udder the plain cotton clothing he wore instead of the business suits of Torchwood.

Jack felt such love and contentment that it threatened to choke him, he struggled to focus on the moment instead of lingering on the fact that he had almost lost it all. As if knowing his thoughts, Ianto held him tighter, his fingers rubbing as he sighed softly against Jack's neck, the warm breath also a balm.

"I love you" Jacks whispered, "I love you my beautiful mate."

"Oh Jack, and I love you" Ianto smiled happily, "So strong, so true. Thank you for pleasing me. For keeping us safe, for being my mate before anything else."

"I will strive to be that for you always" Jacks smiled as he felt a warmth building in his gut, "Long after my name has stopped being whispered on lips, long after I have forgotten the names of those I once knew…I will always and still be your love."

"I love our boys" Ianto smiled, "I would like a daughter, perhaps the next one will be a blessed girl? Although, boys are lovely too."

"Another?" Jack smiled happily, "You intend to give me another? When I was so poorly deserving of the gifts you have already given me?"

"Oh Cariad, we make such lovely beasts" Ianto laughed softly against him, his body shaking in Jack's arms as he let himself enjoy the mirth, "I want another for sure and the practise is fun, don't you think?"

Now it was Jack who laughed, throwing his head back and his joy boomed out several elves stopped their activities to turn and raise their eyes to the ceiling as it glowed.

Jack was renewed as well.

A power stronger than anything else he could possible ever seek ran through his body.

He had his mojo back.

Ianto smiled as he felt Jack relax and accept the beauty of the place. Ianto knew the power that ran thought the world around them was filing and renewing, strengthening and binding.

For there was magic in the dirt.

Ianto was getting his own back.

.

.

.

.

.

So ends this part, there will be more once I see the path ahead. Thanks for reading and don't forget to read the originals if you enjoyed the series so far.

I can't wait to explore this new world of unseen things.


	15. spoiler

At five years old Joshua was an active little man who was loving school, new friends and life in general. In comparison, his little brother Jay was now about to have his second birthday and was teething, those back molars a real bastard as his sleep cycle was disrupted. Unfortunately this was causing a bump in the road of brotherhood with the two kids bickering.

Ianto is getting overwhelmed by the Harkness Gene coming through in his sons and that ...glint...of Jones?

Things are getting bumpy and you know I am a right cow.

Come on over and find part 4 ... Another one for luck?


End file.
